Love When Cherry Blossoms Fall
by Reiah
Summary: Hinata is having troubles with life and at home. Shes also been thinking about Naruto alot too. Thinking, for Hinata, is not a good thing. Will Hinata ever feel accepted? Will she ever get love? Probably not what you think it is.


Hey I hope It's Okay! Naruto may be a little bit OOC but it made the story work!

Disclaimer:Sigh If I owned Naruto would Hinata be suffering?

A girl with pure white eyes and a kind soul sat on her bed, crying. Her name was Hinata. Hyuga Hinata to be exact. She was born within the Hyuga clan. It was a fine clan, but it had its problems. To her father, Hinata was one of them. He seemed to always be telling her that she was useless. In fact, everyone seemed to think that. She was born to the hard life of a ninja. This life was full of lies, power, and deceit. But she was a kind person. Her father thought too kind for her own good. See, she wasn't and never could be a killer. Her soul and conscience wouldn't allow it. But Hinata was determined to show her father and everyone else in the clan that she was worth something and could handle being a ninja.

Unlike everyone else in the clan, Hinata had no self-confidence whatsoever. She was afraid and insecure, for reasons she didn't know. These feelings led her to losing battles because she didn't think that she could win and giving into what other people would say. For example, her cousin, Neji, was always telling her how she would never be a good ninja and should just quit. She hated when he said this. She hated when he made her feel like she was being compared to him. Because Hinata knew she was nothing compared to him. He was the Hyuga prodigy. And she was just well nothing. So here she was crying on her on her bed, thinking and being reminded about the painful past she had. She never felt like she was wanted.

But there was one thing that kept her going. It was a boy. He was so unlike her. So different. But she still liked him. He always had loads of confidence and always knew that if he wanted to do something, he could do it. He would always speak his mind and had a dream. His dream was to be respected. When he was born and to this day, everyone treated him like dirt. He didn't know why. Even though he didn't, he still had a dream to become Hokage, the leader of a village. He would always say that one day he was going to become Hokage so people would stop disrespecting him, and start respecting him. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. He was a big ball of charisma with a dream. Hinata had always admired him for what he was set out to accomplish. The admiration had led to deeper feelings, which led to her not wanting to be around him when he came near or looking flustered every time he spoke to her.

So again, here she was on her bed crying. Her thoughts were switching between Naruto and her clan. Does he like me? Why does everyone hate me? If I told him would he reject me? These were frequently asked questions in her life. She didn't have an answer to any one of them. Her life, full of misery and pain, is horrible. But she still keeps that fragile heart of hers. She bent over to the side of her bed and grabbed her diary. She hid it behind weapons and that sort of stuff. She felt it was only place she could speak openly without fear. When many things were going through her head, as they were now, should would grab her diary and pour her heart into it. She would probably die if she lost it and someone else found it. Hinata didn't want anyone to know how she really felt about Naruto and her clan. She got a pin from her desk drawer and began to write all her deepest and most secret thoughts in the little black book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Of course it's me. And of course I'm crying. I wonder why I always cry. I really can't help it. It's just there every time I think about these things. I can't keep it in. I wonder if Naruto is okay. I always worry about him. Even if he is across the room. If he were to ever get hurt I don't know what I would do. It would probably make me sad. Very sad. No, I can't let anyone see me cry if he gets hurt. I can't let anyone see me cry. If I did they would find out about me liking him. And in our clan crying is a sign of weakness. I can't be weak. I won't be weak. So here I am yet again. Crying. Crying about Naruto. Crying about my clan that hates me so much. Crying and being weak. I will stop someday. And I will become someone. You just see. It's so frustrating. But I will keep calm. And I won't show anyone what I really feel. Someday, I will tell Naruto my true feeling for him. And I will make him notice me. Count on it. I will write again when something unusual happens. Bye for now. Hinata_

Hinata put her diary back in the secret place she kept it in. Then she wiped her eyes, turned off all the lights, and fell into a deep slumber. The next morning Hinata woke at 6:00 a.m., got dressed, and headed out to the Hokage's office to return some books she borrowed. While on her way she saw Team 7 sitting on one of the three benches plastered onto the side of the sidewalk. She looked away abruptly and tensed up but kept on walking. Keep cool she kept on telling herself. Just when she was about to go out of the team's site and calm down she tripped over a rock. Which ended up with her knees on the ground and her books scattered everywhere. As she was about to pick up her books and keep walking she saw a hand start picking up her books. When she looked up her cheeks turned an even deeper red than they were before. Naruto was standing over top of her with his hand extended ready to pull her up. She took his hand unwillingly and took her books. "T-thank you N-Naruto," she said before rushing off not giving him time to reply. Little did she know that when she left Naruto found another book lying on the ground by his feet. It said: Diary on the front. Not knowing whom the book belonged to he shoved it into his pocket planning on finding out later.

When Hinata got home that evening she was so tired. That day she had gave the books back to the Hokage, trained until she dropped, and did some of the maid's household chores. After the long day she went into her room and went to go get her diary. She was excited about what happened today with Naruto. But when she went to grab it, it wasn't there. She looked again puzzled. Why wasn't it there? Then an awful conclusion came to her. The books she was supposed to return were in the same place as her diary. What if she grabbed her diary with her books? Her facial expression changed to horror as she quickly realized what could have happened. That night when Naruto got home he sat down and took the diary out of his pocket. He had been waiting all day to find out who the book belonged to. He opened it to the front page and read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Of course it's me. And of course I'm crying. I wonder why I always cry. I really can't help it. It's just there every time I think about these things. I can't keep it in. I wonder if Naruto is okay. I always worry about him. Even if he is across the room. If he were to ever get hurt I don't know what I would do. It would probably make me sad. Very sad. No, I can't let anyone see me cry if he gets hurt. I can't let anyone see me cry. If I did they would find out about me liking him. And in our clan crying is a sign of weakness. I can't be weak. I won't be weak. So here I am yet again. Crying. Crying about Naruto. Crying about my clan that hates me so much. Crying and being weak. I will stop someday. And I will become someone. You just see. It's so frustrating. But I will keep calm. And I won't show anyone what I really feel. Someday, I will tell Naruto my true feeling for him. And I will make him notice me. Count on it. I will write again when something unusual happens. Bye for now. Hinata_

Oh My Gosh, Naruto thought when he got done reading. Hinata? Did she really mean that? About me? About her clan? About the crying? He was shocked. He always knew she was quiet, but never did he imagine something like this. He had no idea that she had deep feeling for him and how she felt unwelcome in her clan.

"But she wants to stop, for me" he said out loud. "She want to stop being weak so she can impress me. But why does she like me?" These questions went on all night. Now Hinata's feelings had turned Naruto's life around. By reading a simple entry in her diary, he had questions in his head that he would have never thought could have been there. He was starting to look at her differently. Naruto was finally starting to see what a great person Hinata was and that somewhere hidden in his heart there was feeling for Hinata. It was finally starting to surface. I guess she will be looking for this tomorrow, he thought. I will return it.

As the night moved on, everyone fell into a deep slumber. Then as the morning came, the two people that were going to arrive at the same spot, got up and did the usual morning chores. Then they set off. On his way to the area around the bench, Naruto was thinking about what he would say to Hinata. While on Hinata's side, she was praying that her diary was still where it might have dropped. When she arrived, Hinata got right to work. She was looking everywhere around the area where she dropped her books the other day. When Naruto was at his destination he noticed that Hinata was already there. I hope she understands, he thought. He walked up to her with a casual smile. "Hey Hinata" he said gripping the diary in his pocket.

"H-hey Naruto" she said blushing. "H-have you S-seen a D-diary anywhere?" He looked at her. He anticipated this moment.

"About that" he looked at her. Right in her eyes. Then he took the diary out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I found it yesterday on the ground" He couldn't help but feel bad when he saw a look of horror on her face.

"D-did you read it?" she asked in barley a whisper.

"Yes" he replied. He instantly regretted it when she started crying. Then she started mumbling.

"I'm S-so sorry N-Naruto. I will G-go now" As she turned to leave Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and put her face dangerously close to his.

"Before you leave will you answer me one question?" he asked. He saw her blushing madly even though tears were running down her fragile face.

"W-what?" she asked clearly wanting to leave.

"Did you really mean what you said about me in your dairy?" She froze when he asked the question. They just stared at each other until she finally got the courage to answer.

"Y-yes I did. B-but Please don't T-tell anyone" He just looked at her. Being this close to her he noticed how fragile she looked. Like an angel. Her delicate features shined. To him she was the most beautiful thing in the world. They both stared not knowing what to do, until he pulled her close.

The kiss was short but full of love. Hinata was so shocked that he did that, she pulled away quickly. But soon went into another one. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to a Sakura tree. They both set down under it. Hinata leaned on his hard chest. They watched the cherry blossoms fall until a light rain started to fall and a small breeze blew their hair. For the first time in her life, Hinata didn't care what people thought. She didn't care what they said. She wasn't afraid of her clan. At that moment she was simply, happy. She leaned in more as Naruto kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. They both feel asleep atop of and being covered with beautiful Cherry Blossoms.


End file.
